


A Tent with a Schnee

by Flynn567



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flynn567, Freezerburn - Freeform, Fun, Humor, LGBTQ Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynn567/pseuds/Flynn567
Summary: Not long after leaving Mistral Weiss felt a certain tribulation, not only because she had left the confines of a relatively safe City with a bustling marketplace but because Weiss had finished scheming!





	A Tent with a Schnee

_ Before leaving home, I should have stolen one of my father's credit cards, she thought to herself He probably would have taken months to notice. Then I could have bought some things to help with the trip, oh for dust's sake now I'm procrastinating! I wonder what's gotten into me _

looking forward she was greeted with the heart-warming site of Ruby, Yang and Qrow talking about their dad  Taiyang’s  cooking skills, the sister's arms and body language in general, being so expressional. Weiss used to find it odd or even rude but now she had come to accept it as a personality quirk and even found it to be endearing at times. A smile crept across her face as she listened to Ruby talk about some salmon-based pasta dish and suppressed the urge to laugh when Qrow's stomach started rumbling.

That’s when it happened AGAIN! Her eyes betrayed her mind’s instructions and went straight for Yang's muscular posterior! She didn't know whether to be grateful that Yang’s golden mane was not as long as her own hair or spiteful because of the view it gave her to Yang's swinging hips.

_ It's appropriate she's called little Dragon. Her hips swing left and right like a big ugly lizard walking through the desert. She's just a big ugly lizard lady looking for its next prey!! Yang, no, please don't eat me... Oh! Ok, let's try something a little more realistic. I'm the Ice Queen, the team’s mean girl, Weiss Schnee herself. Let’s tear her apart! YANG is just a yellow-haired-buffoon with a gargantuan ego!  Her dorsal area is not that nice, it’s flat and not very curvy, furthermore her breasts are all push-up bra, which is especially sad given all the work she puts into making them look like her main asset! It shows a real lack of confidence! That being, she does have very nice legs, especially for how thick they are! A gorgeous stomach with much sexier definition than the Rapscallion. _

As her thoughts betrayed her again reality suddenly hit home for the Schnee. The team tank would be on mind whether she wanted it or not.  This enraged Weiss beyond her experience. Her momentum ceased, as every muscle clenched in pure fury! She wanted to shriek, yell, scream or howl to the gods. With a Roar of Wrath that would make the universe itself take notice.   But being raised by a prominent family came with an overtrained sense of decorum that took hold. What emerged from between her lips was a whisper so quiet that a mouse would have been embarrassed to take responsibility for it. “Dust damn it.”

“Weiss, are you ok?” Weiss’s eyes dash to the right and saw Blake Belladonna smiling at her sympathetically.

_ I know I haven't seen Bella in some time but how could I have forgotten my rules of dealing with team RWBY… Rule 1: Always respect the ears! _

“Is it about going back to Atlas?”

In a roundabout way, it is _. _ “No, Blake, it’s all of it, I suppose. I feel a little like I'm trapped on a merry-go-round.”

There was a glimmer of understanding in Blake's eyes.

“Maybe for you going back to Atlas is a good thing.”

Weiss looks at her friend in confusion with a pinch of doubt.

“Yang told her mom how she felt and then some. I reconnected with my family and finally moved the White Fang in a positive direction. As for Ruby, she went upon an adventure and now has her team back, it seems to be all she needs, for now. Hmm, I wonder if that's why she's the Captain?”

Weiss smiles despite herself “Probably. And I suppose it's possible. Unlike the rest of the team, I haven't been given the luxury of closure, but like Ruby, I’m just happy to have my team back.”

Blake’s smile grows “We all are.” A few moments without sound past.

 

“So Sun tells me Ilia is totally gay for you.” Also, being raised by a prominent family, Blake too had a sense of decorum.

”WHAT! SUN I WILL HANG YOU FROM A TREE BY YOUR TAIL!” Which is why it amused Weiss to no end to see it so utterly destroyed.

“Why Blake I don't think I've ever felt closer to you.” Despite her playful jest, Weiss did feel sympathetic towards her friend as she often had to deal with her own blonde issues. Sun meanwhile looked confused and defeated as Ilia tried to surmise what he did this time.

“You may be the Ice Queen, but I can have a mean bite.” the monochromatic pair couldn't help but let out a healthy laugh, Weiss was reminded of their time at Beacon when they would sneak away from the sisters to have a little quiet tea and coffee time. “But while I do have strong affections for Ilia, it’s not romantic.”

_ Well, it's nice to have a backup plan.  _ “I see. And the future tree ornament?” Weiss grinned wickedly.

“Sun is complicated.”

 

Weiss didn't want to push Blake, though her heart sank a little upon the realisation that she wouldn't get to ask what she wanted. _I suppose I'll just have to ask Yang._ “Sun told us we may see Neptune soon.”

“What? Oh, you mean...” Weiss tries her best to portray Neptune’s and his signature finger guns “LADIES!?”

With a slight chuckle. “May, I assume you are unimpressed by this revelation?”

Weiss centred herself. “I am of course happy he made it through the attack on Beacon unharmed, but he tried to hit on all of NDGO during the tournament when I was there to cheer him on. With the bonus of it being televised to the entire world! so IF Neptune ever volunteers for a charity dunk tank they will make a fortune from me.” Blake smiles warmly at Weiss. “What, I said it was for charity.”

“How did your talk with Yang go?” Weiss held her breath.

“Much better than I expected. I think seeing how productive I've been with the reforging of the White Fang helped, she even took the time to show off her new arm.  It's, impressive!” For a moment, Weiss could almost see the tension emanating from her words.

Weiss took a deep breath. “Too impressive. I keep expecting to find Ruby trying to chop off her arm.” Blake gave Weiss a disbelieving grin.

“You weren't there when she seriously considered putting a grenade launcher on the Crescent Rose.” Blake's look of utter bewilderment that gave Weiss the giggles. “It’s true, we were discussing weapon ideas. Ren told us his pistols haven't felt combat efficient for some time now. I suggested he switch to a higher calibre, with a slower firing rate to increase accuracy.”

Blake’s  eyes narrowed  “Like my pistol?”

“Your sword allowed more leverage in combat. Ren’s blades do not. So, I was thinking of high penetration rounds, rather than your explosive types. But Ren told us ‘while useful it would have some drawbacks when keeping a larger number of Grimm off balance.’”  

Blake's cat ears raised up in curiosity!

Weiss's eyes turn to Blake in confusion. “when did you start doing impersonations?”

“What!?”

Blake was suddenly very amused. “You just did Ren and earlier you did Neptune!”

“I... Blake Belladonna! Take that look off your face before I turn you into a meme.”  After some mild chuckling. “Ruby had some good ideas.” Weiss’s pause seemed sudden. “But never had the chance to implement them.” Blake shot her slight look of confusion “Beacon Academy closed for, remodelling.”

 

Unpleasant thoughts hung in the air.

_ It’s time to get things moving. _ “I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me bunking with Yang tonight. I'd like to take the chance to talk to her. I'm a little embarrassed, I probably should have done this before we left.”  _ please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! _

“Ok.”

_Close enough!_ “Gratitude.”

The rest of the day was nearly uneventful.

Sun was thoroughly informed of his rudeness by Blake.

Nora tried to ride one of Weiss’s summons with mixed success.

Jaune told Qrow about his big sister’s Gin distillery.

Ruby tripped and somehow managed to do a cartwheel.

And it turns out Ren can sing like an angel.

Night time started to fall so the weary travellers made camp. Ruby and Qrow went to look for more firewood as Ren and Ilia started on a meal. Ren was pleasantly surprised to learn that the White Fang believes in good cooking etiquette which left the rest of the group to set up the tents.  

Before they left Mistral, Qrow went shopping. He returned with two 4-person tents for the boys and girls. Weiss, Ilia and Blake all gave each other sideways glances, but before they could speak “Uncle Qrow I don't think your math works out.” Ruby stated with a brilliant smile.

“One sec.” Yang beamed at her little sister as their uncle began to do an actual headcount. His finger gesturing in the direction of each individual as he counted

“5, 6, OH!” Weiss couldn't help herself

“So that's where Yang gets it from.” Placing her hands on her chest, Yang pretended to be hurt.

“I’m not that bad.” Blake placed a comforting hand on her partner’s shoulder.

“Do you remember the 3-day training exercise with CFVY? You literally did the same thing when I asked if one of us was missing.” Yang started to slump slightly as her partner emphasised the word literally.

“OH!” Nora and Ruby were the first to break out into laughter. Qrow returned to the shop and picked up what he described. ‘As a cosy little tent.’ Something about that struck a chord with the songstress.  _ A cosy little tent for two. _

“Remnant to Weiss!” Waking from her daydream, Weiss found herself kneeling with a tent peg and a small mallet in her hands.

“Sorry Nora.” she hammered the final peg in place with determination and observed Nora disappearing inside to add the final touches. Weiss glanced across to the other side of the camp where Jaune, Sun, Blake and Yang were erecting the larger tents with a supply of healthy banter. Weiss turned her attention back to her temporary quarters. _Cosy indeed._ Nora emerged from within the tent, unnoticed by the daydreaming princess.

”Water?” Startled but grateful. She took a sip from the offered canteen. “So, planning on using the shag tent?” Weiss had never experienced an actual spit take before nor did she intend to but as she has discovered on many occasions when it comes to Nora, your original intent is often meaningless.

“NORA!!!! never call it that again!” Weiss suddenly felt uneasy along with the realisation that everyone was staring at them.

“Not to worry Ren, we're just testing the waterproofing” Ren stood straight "you could have just poured a little water on it"

“don't be silly Ren! How would that accurately simulate rain?” Everyone suspected there was more to the story, but since they couldn't break Nora's logic, they all went back to what they were doing, much too Weiss's relief. “So, was that a yes?” Weiss wanted to give an instant rebuttal! But instead, she could only offer a childlike pleading look.

“Any advice?” 

 

After a moment of reflection. “Hmmm, NOPE.” the princess' heart sank along with her jaw. “But I wish you good luck.” with that the pink-clad girl skipped away with her customary humming to get some food.  _  If Nora has figured it out! It won't be long before other people do! I can't afford to hesitate anymore. _

At the end of the night, everyone headed for their tent apart from Qrow who elected to take the first watch. With a “Goodnight all!” Weiss quickly moved into her tent and put her things away, got into her customary nightwear and hide her “Hello roomie, what are you hiding?” With a smile on her face,

“I'm just putting my things away, so you don't trample on them in the morning.” Yang returned a warm smile.

“As much as I tend to enjoy this, isn't it a little bit late in the evening to be so feisty?” Weiss grew a coy grin.

“Sorry, old habits. Plus, I don't want to fight... I em, have an idea.” this raised Yang's curiosity and heart rate.

“Let me see your sleeping bag.” Yang felt like she could have had a week to guess what the princess was going to say and still not have been close.

“my bag?”

“Yes, the one you sleep in… trust me.” Yang handed over her bag in disappointment.

“Everyone else picked up their bags on their adventures, we got ours at Mistral.” Yang was now feeling like she couldn't find her own ass with a compass

“And that's important because?” Weiss let out her customary Huff.

“Because you got the exact same bag as me with the Square bottom.”  Yang’s thoughts went back to the shop.

“You said you like a little more room for your feet to move. That was a pet peeve of mine as a kid . I felt wrapped up like a mummy, but I still don't see... ” Weiss unzipped Yang's bag all the way and laid it flat.

“Let’s just see if it works first” She repeated the process with her own sleeping bag with the inner linings facing each other and zipped them together. Yang's eyes widened with understanding.

“You turned it into a double sleeping bag!”  _ Well, she’s not running away, so that's a good start. _

“It's going to get colder the closer we get to Atlas. Very soon you will be grateful that this is an option and after all we've been through, it could be nice to have these little moments to talk. Before we go to sleep.” Yang was left with the impression that Weiss feeling a little bit scared.

Without warning or provocation, Weiss whipped herself around with neck cracking speed and was now standing before Yang in an aggressive stance combined with the terrifying patented Schnee death glare that could make a King Taijitu Grimm want to slither back to Salem. With an audible gulp, Yang admitted to herself that she hasn't felt this intimidated since professor Goodwitch screamed at her for traumatising students. When she placed a real skeleton behind professor Oobleck’s desk, with a sign that read ‘He ran out of coffee, please pay your respects.’ The professor was far more traumatized than his students. To help sell the joke. Yang decided to hide all the coffee in Beacon Academy, which lead to what the headmaster called 'Thee Incident'

“Yang Xiao Long let’s make one thing clear!” Weiss leaned in and then started to smile. “I'm the little spoon! I mean seriously just look at me! I’m the definition of sexy petite!”  _ What did I say? _

“I... know better than to argue with you when you're right.”  _ What did SHE say? _

“What side do you want?”

“The right, please, that way I don't have to sleep on my arm.” Weiss opened the Right-hand side and scooch over to the left to make it easier for Yang.  Weiss fluffed her pillow as she waited for the blonde brawler to get ready. Before long she could feel yang's arm wrap around her. “So, I hear we’ll be seeing Neptune soon.” to Yang's delight Weiss blew out a raspberry. “Blake mentioned that you were underwhelmed”  _ Oh did she now!? _ Weiss turn to face Yang but with the confinement of the sleeping bag, she did it in such a way that Yang was now on her back and she was on top. Best of all was that from Yang's perspective it looked like a total accident.

_ I really didn't think this through. _ Weiss now found herself eye to eye and cleavage to cleavage with her crush. Yang's mild blushing helped with trying to remove any intimidation from her mind.

“Yang I’m confused about Sun” Yang’s expression was priceless. And somewhat like Rubies, when you tell her there are no more cookies.  _ They really are sisters! _

“About S U N !” Yang decided to literally clear the tension in her throat “In what way?” Innocently Weiss asks

“Well, I'm confused about what he's doing with Blake. I thought you were dating her?”

“WHAT!? WHY!? HOW!?”

“Would you like me to answer that in order?”

“WEISS!” as much as Weiss was enjoying torturing Yang, she acknowledged that she would torture herself far worse if all this backfired.

“Back at Beacon, she got the first dance and when that Green-haired, chap wearing Medusa framed you.” Yang’s expression turned into a combination of grimace and an  anxious smile. Her hand landed gently on Weiss’s back, stroking her tenderly.

“You seemed more upset about the possibility of Blake not believing you than your own sister and when she left you were broken.” Yang considered what Weiss said.  _ Oh, gods what have I done! _

“I appreciate what you're saying but as close as Ruby and I are, there are some things I suppose we haven't opened up about.” Weiss was beginning to feel alarmed.

“But you opened up with Blake?” 

 

_ Breathe, Weiss breathe. _

“Only because I had to. You remember how Blake was before the dance. Nothing was getting the job done. she's my partner and my teammate, so I did what had to and it created a bond with her.”  A stunned silence hung in the air as Weiss pulled her thoughts together.

“So, let me see I understand! You opened some of the darkest places of your soul, figuratively walking through your own personal seven levels of Hell, while trying to keep it all together for the good of someone you care about?” all Yang could do was blink!

“Well, I appreciate you saying that, but you were the first one to notice something was wrong and I'm grateful you did.” 

_ OH Yang, please… Just fuck me raw! _ ****

Weiss hugged the big-hearted brawler. 

 

_Ok,_ _it's finally time to ask the question!_

“So, Yang...” Weiss sat up slightly, elbow in the ground, face in her hand with her best diva smile and spoke with her sweetest voice.  “In my final analysis, after you consider everything, what you are ultimately saying...” Yang braced herself for Weiss's next words. “Is, that you’re single?” Yang's eyes opened wide and her entire body went slack with surprise.

“I... umm well... WOW, Weiss I NEVER expected you to be...”

“Gay as a bag of rainbows?” Yang could not stop laughing even if she wanted to, and she didn't. “Would consider drinking from the furry cup?” Yang wished that this ridiculous moment of joy could last forever. “Would suck a rainbow out of a unicorn's ass?”

“FORWARD, I never expected you to be so forward!” but she had to stop! or Weiss would be the death of her.

“Where did a nice girl like you hear all that?” Weiss was grinning like the  cat that ate the canary and glowing with pride.

“Comingoutofthecloset.org I have been pretty active on that site the last couple of months under the username GayAsNeptune.” Yang sniggered.

“OK, am I the first person you have told about being gay? And Neptune, was he like your beard?” Weiss had to genuinely think about that for a moment.

“I've spoken about it online but never to a person. Coming out of the closet is always difficult but it's also harder for me than most people.” Yang frowned.

“Because you're a Schnee”

“Well, that and my closet is much nicer than most people's.” Yang could tell she was trying to use humour to deflect her pain.

“As for Neptune, no I would never deliberately do that. It was the first time I had my own freedom and I didn't know what I wanted.” Something in Yang's tone became serious.

“And now you do?”  _ the word is remarkably simple so why is it so difficult to say? _

“Yes.”

“Why?”  _ Shit! _

“Because the only thing bigger than your ego... is your heart.”

“Nice line. Did you practice it?” Weiss’ blush flared with embarrassment

“Yes, only because I find it difficult to say the right words. Yang, I should be dead.”  Yang held Weiss more tightly.

“It’s.” Yang was cut off.

“We all should be.” Yang becomes more focused, as Weiss’ winced and her whole demeanour changed.

“But me more than most. The White Fang Lieutenant on the train, The Battle of Beacon, The Battle of Mistral!!”

“Weiss?”

“I'm not just scared I'm terrified, but not of dying, we all die. That said my vote goes to dying as a pair of old crones cuddled up in a warm luxurious bed.” Yang's expression became more ease as she instinctively tried to wrap both her arms around the porcelain princess laying upon her “What scares me is because of the way I've lived my life I’ll die with regrets.” Weiss, on the verge of tears, crooks out. “So, I choose a life without them, that’s WHY!”

Weiss moved slowly placing her left hand on Yang's shoulder pushing the bigger girl down and her right firmly around her neck. “Last chance to back out blondie. After this, you're stuck with me.” Weiss noted that despite her smile, Yang too now had tears in her eyes.

“I want this.”

“Good! But I should inform you miss Xiao Long this is my first kiss so don't mess it up.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

  
  


END!!!!!!!

if I do a part 2 it will be “not safe for work” and from Yang's perspective.


End file.
